boffandomcom-20200223-history
List of Breath of Fire II Characters
Main Characters Ryu Ryu is the main character of the game. He uses a sword and has the ability to turn into a dragon. He is also the "Destined Child", which means he is the legendary warrior who is supposed to defeat the demon called Deathevan, who wants to destroy the world. He belongs to the White Dragon Clan. He lost his family in his hometown Gate, since his father Ganer Bateson and his sister Yua suddenly dissapeared and no one in Gate seemed to remember who Ryu, Ganer or Yua were. He befriends Bow shortly after this happens. Years later Bow and Ryu become rangers and that leads them to the beginning of their journey. Nina She is a member of the Windian Royal Family who was exiled for having black wings. There was a prophecy in Windia that said that a child with black wings would bring ruin to this kingdom. Her father and mother where forced to send her away and declare her dead in order to stop people from trying to kill her. She studies in a magic school of HomeTown. She first enters the story after Ryu and Katt go back to HomeTown and see some cammotion over by the magic academy. Not to soon after you find out this is Nina and you go to her aid and help her sister Mina. Bow Ryu's best friend since the day Ganer and Yua dissapeared. He is very easy-going and a skilled thief (although not as skilled as Patty). He belongs to the Grassrunner clan. Bow joins you fairly early in the game, after the fight with the Beak and you go home and sleep to wake up and find Bow in the bed next to you. Rand Rand is a traveler, unlike all the other member of his clan (the Shell Clan). He works at the Colissuem when Ryu first meets him and helps him save Katt's life. He has problem with his mother because she is very authoritarian, which is one of the reason why he ran away from his home in FarmTown. Katt A sassy young competitor at the coliseum and a great fighter. She is a member of the Woren tribe. Not much about her past is told but everyone can tell she's a loner. Sten A once famous soldier of the monkey-like Highlander tribe. He regains his bravery after a visit to his hometown. Jean The prince of Sima Fort who is transformed into a giant frog by a witch's spell. He speaks with an exaggerated French accent. Spar Sparis of the Grassmen clan and doesn't show much emotion or personality, he was captured by the circus as an act. Spar is weak in battle and is better for spell use other then combat Notable Characters Bleu A member of the Naga clan and an immortal witch. She assumes the form of half woman, half snake. She joins Ryu's group because he "reminds her of someone." There is no concrete evidence to who it is but it's assumed to be the Ryu of Breath of Fire 1. Ganer Bateson Ryu's father who mysteriously disappeared. You can see him again at the basement of the main church of St. Eva (Evans is the true name, don't forget for it is somehow a password to enter the church). (And don't forget to talk again to Ganer after you save him from the power source) Yua Bateson Ryu's sister who disappears at the same time Ganer does. Valerie Ryu's mother who transformed into a dragon. She guarded the three gates so the demons won't enter the upper world. The whole story will be told in the game when Ryu talks to an elder in Dologany. Ray Bradoc A member of St. Eva church who helps you several times on your journey. It's revealed by a NPC late in the game that he was actually a descendant of the Dark Dragon Clan. This explains why instead of turning into a demon like the other followers of Eva, he turns into a dragon. (You'll fight Ray in Evans' church, gaining you a stronger dragon transformation) Mina Windia Nina's sister who provides a side-quest for Ryu. She later plays a major role in awakening the Great Bird. She owns a little piglet named Suzy Q. Patty A bat-winged thief who Ryu's party runs into several times during the plot and is the focal point for much of the beginning of the game. She also appears to be Ryu's long-lost sister Yua. While it's never outright confirmed in the game, such factors as her appearance, her being a member of the dragon clan and her having an older brother strongly suggest it. Niro A homeless old man who lives in ruins of an abandoned building. He gladly offers to share his place as a hideout for Ryu and his friends and eventually they build their own town there and attract many kinds of people from around the world to live there. Gigli Ziz An old shaman lady that helps Ryu and his party fuse with other Shamans. Baba A woodsman who was suppose to fight Katt at the Colosseum. He gave his spot to Ryu after he was defeated. Its interesting to note that after this, he would appear in the later Breath of Fire games with his name translated to Bunyan. King Kenny The king of Windia and Nina and Mina's father. Queen Hina The queen of Windia and Nina and Mina's mother. Petape The Princess of Sima Fort and Jean's sister. She is rather loud and nagging because she feels that she needs to be responsible for both her and her brother. Potopo The king of Sima Fort and Jean and Petape's father. He seems to be a bit senile now and only worries about what he's going to have for dinner. Nimufu Mani A witch that lives in witch's tower. She collects cute boys and has a tendency to turn them to stone. She also turned Jean into a huge frog, but turned him back to normal when Ryu defeated her. Her name is a mistranslation and the proper translation is Nympho Mani, an obvious pun on the word Nymphomaniac. Wildcat The owner of the Wildcat restaurant which is well known all across the world. His philosophy is to feed the weak to the strong, thats why when Ryu and his gang first enters his restaurant, he tries to cook them. He teaches the party the secret magic spell known as chopchop. Known patrons to his restaurant are Patty the Phantom Thief and Old Dame and her Witch's club. It is unknown if he and his partner are considered as Furen/Worens since they resemble cheshire cats more than tigers. He and his partner are known as Mitibag and Ru-San-Jin in the Japanese version. Elforan The princess of the warrior nation of Highlanders and Sten's fiancé. Trubo An imperial guard for the highlander clan that fought in the war and led the demolitioners. He fought alongside Sten, Woolman, Yohan and Tselner during the war of Goonheim, a war that was thought out by the "big shots". He considers Sten his rival and holds a grudge since the Princess chose Sten over him to be her lover. His name is inconsistently translated through the game, and is sometimes translated as Torubo. Queen Poporo The queen in Tunlan. She was always a spoiled brat always got what she wanted. She became so fat because of her glutton and was slowly being possessed by a demon, but thankfully Ryu and his friends save her in time before the transformation began. Daisy Marks Rand's mother. She is a believer of Namanda and thinks that the Church of St. Eva is full of hogwash. She is later kidnapped when she refused to let the St. Eva build a church on her land. She later dies when saving her son Rand. Tiga Lee Leader of the Fullen resistance against Evrai. His group is sponsored by Patty. It is mentioned that the Fullen clan is extremely small and that Tiga is the only other Fullen that Katt has encountered in all her life. He asks Katt to marry him but later recants it when he realizes that he was in love with Claris. He is killed by Habaruku when he attempts to save Claris from being executed. He suffers from claustrophobia, which is why he doesn't accompany Ryu and his party into the dungeons of Bando. Claris One of Tiga's subordinates who is secretly in love with him. She is a mole within Evrai that provides the resistance with inside information, but she was captured and used as bait to lure Tiga into the open. She and Tiga were both killed by Habaruku. Gandaroof The wise tree filled with much knowledge of past events and knows of the Legend of the 8 warriors. When he was still young, he was told that the Dragon Clan had a mission to accomplish, soon after that all the Dragons disappeared. Since he has vast knowledge, a demons erased much of his memory so that he couldn't effectively aid the heroes. Grampa A gigantic sperm whale that understands the human language. He provides transportation for anyone who wants to cross the vast seas. He can be summoned with the "whale bell". When Ryu first finds him, he is lying dormant at Whale Cape, but Ryu awakens him by exterminating the nightmare that lurks inside him. Eichichi A mechanical whiz from Guntz who discovers that the machine underneath TownShip is used to make it fly. She serves as the pilot of the TownShip. Ryu Rider The elder of the Dragon clan in Dologany/Dragnier. Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Characters Category:Breath of Fire II